Mes 11 commandements
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Ou 11 règles à suivre pour pouvoir survivre au côté de Mello sans problème... ou presque...


_**Liste des 11 choses à éviter en présence de Mello :**_

N°1 : Sous entendre que Mello à l'air d'une fille :

_Mello étant très fière, il déteste être comparé à une femme, et ce même si son look, sa coupe de cheveux et sa silhouette sont plus qu'androgyne et qu'il est parfois très dure de résisté à la tentation._

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

- Il s'énerve

- Il vous insulte

- Il vous frappe

N°2 : Sous entendre que Mello est faible :

_Ce second point explique en partie le premier : pour Mello la féminité est un signe de faiblesse. Mello étant enfant était souvent rallié par ses camarades à cause de sa taille en dessous de la moyenne (à l'époque), de sa mauvaise condition physique (toujours à l'époque) et de la couleur de ses cheveux. _

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

- Il s'énerve

- Il vous insulte

- Il vous frappe

N°3 : Sous entendre que Mello à un quelconque défaut :

_Ce troisième point rejoint l'idée des deux premier. Mello est quelqu'un de très fière et à ses yeux il est parfait, ainsi, si vous essayer de cassé cette image qu'il a de lui, il peut devenir dangereux, sans pour autant être un danger pour votre vie (mais il peut être un danger pour votre descendance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)_

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

- Il s'énerve

- Il vous insulte

- Il vous frappe

N°4 : Vouloir soigné Mello :

_Ce point rejoins l'idée des trois précédent. Mello reste quelqu'un de très fière (vous l'aurez comprit), à ce titre il considère qu'être soigné est un affront à sa dignité, même mourant, le visage en chair à saucisse ou avec une balle dans la jambe, sa blessure sera très légère à ses yeux. _

_C'est le seul cas où l'ont peux s'imposer par la force pour le bien de Mello, bien entendu, il n'est pas question d'en profité, sinon une vengeance douloureuse vous attend. Dans ce cas là, il est donc autorisé d'utilisé tout les moyen pour le neutralisé. Une fois soigné il vous pardonnera, peut-être. _

_Il reste tout de fois conseillé d'éloigné toute arme à feu de Mello dans ces cas là. _

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

_- _Il vous menace

- Il vous insulte

- Il tente de vous frapper

- Il tente (dans certain cas) de vous tuer

N°5 : Refuser d'obéir à Mello :

_Mello est quelqu'un d'autoritaire, à ce titre il ne peut pas supporté que quelqu'un lui tienne tête ou conteste ses ordres. Il peut se montré très persuasif pour se faire obéir. _

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

- Il devient très persuasif (aux moyen d'arme bien entendu)

- Il vous hurle dessus jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut

N°6 : Vouloir faire entendre raison à Mello :

_Il est extrêmement difficile et extrêmement dangereux de faire entendre raison à Mello (au jour d'aujourd'hui seul L a réussit), quelque soit le sujet (lois, vie en danger, meurtres, choix d'un marque de chocolat ou d'une couleur de chaussette...). Non seulement il ne vous écoutera pas, mais si votre point de vue et différent du sien il fera tout pour avoir le dernier mot, même s'il sait parfaitement qu'il a tord. Si Mello vous dis que 2+2=3, c'est lui qui a raison, point. _

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

- Il vous hurle dessus jusqu'à que vous soyez du même avis que lui

- Il devient très persuasif (au moyen d'arme bien entendu)

N°7 : Parler de Near, faire référence à Near ou dire du bien de Near en présence de Mello :

_Mello hait Near, c'est un fait établie, mais prononcer les mots jouets, robot, blanc, pyjama, dés, puzzle ou albinos peut nuire gravement à votre santé, sans compté les rare cas où vous prononcerez son nom ou la lettre N. Si jamais vous dîtes du bien de ce garçon je ne donne pas chère de votre peau._

_Un conseil : d'une manière général, évitez bien entendu de parler de Near (même pour en dire du mal) en présence de Mello, vous éviterez ainsi tout impaire et vous éviterez aussi un longue tirade sur « cette saloperie de crevette monochrome de mes deux »._

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

- Il devient particulièrement agressif

- Il devient dangereux pour votre santé

- Il vous tue

N°8 : Dire du mal de L en présence de Mello :

_L est l'idole de Mello (et de la plupart des des enfants de la Wammy's House) à ce titre, dire du mal du célèbre détective peut vous coûter la vie, ou en tout cas vous faire souffrir. _

_Un conseil : d'une manière général, évitez de parler de L en présence de Mello, vous éviterez ainsi tout impaire et vous éviterez aussi un longue tirade sur « le plus grand homme que la terre ait porter ». _

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

- Il devient particulièrement agressif

- Il devient dangereux pour votre santé

- Il vous tue

N°9 : Ne pas aimé le chocolat et en parler en présence de Mello :

_Ce point ce résume à l'expérience qu'à fait une personne. Il osa, en la présence de Mello, faire un commentaire sur le chocolat. Cette personne fut retrouver, trois jour plus tard, dans un sac plastique._

Réaction de Mello dans ce cas là :

_- _Il vous tue

N°10 : Ne pas avoir une tablette de chocolat sous la main :

_A vrai dire, ce point est plus un conseil qu'une interdiction. Posséder une tablette de chocolat peut, dans certain cas, vous sauvez la vie, notamment si vous commettez une des erreurs que consigne cette liste._

Réactions de Mello en manque de chocolat :

- Il devient très agressif

- Il peut vous tuer au moindre écart

N°11 : Ne pas adoré Mello en toute circonstance :

_Mello est beau, magnifique, sexy, intelligent et tout cela transpire par tout les pores de sa magnifique peau, ainsi, commettre l'une des fautes de cette liste en sa présence est un affront pour lui. Il est un dieu, alors il doit être traité comme tel. _

_Mais ce point reste le seul qu'il ne faut en aucun cas respecté, tout du moins ma présence, car je suis le seul à pouvoir l'adorer comme il le mérite. _

Réactions de Mello dans ce cas là :

- Aucune (même s'il reste une vrai bombe humaine)

Ma Réaction ce cas là :

- Je peux devenir très dangereux pour la personne qui a osé montré un peu trop d'affection envers Mello.

_**Par Mail Jeevas. **_

Réaction de Mello à la lecture de cette liste :

- TU VAS CREUVE JEEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !

* * *

**_Ça faisait longtemps que je le travaillais celui là ! _**

**_J'étais bloquer au 5ème commandements ^^' _******

**_Mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat !_**

**_Review? _**

__L²


End file.
